A Guilds Love
by nerdsloveanime
Summary: It Is the Boys OF The Guild X Either Reader Or OC Hope you like it. IN this story a girl find her way to the fairy tail guide later on her friend comes to (Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Welcome to Fairy Tail

The First word i wanted to hear When i Moved to this new town But NO who would want a wizard like me i can never get in to any Guild because cause of my Rare Evil Dragon Power but i dont want to be evil so this is my last try before i turn to the dark Guilds.

I was walking down the road next to the lake when i bumped into this pretty blonde hair girl, I looked up at her and noticed the Pink fairy tail symbol on her hand, And then it hit me.

"Your in fairy tail" I asked

"Yaa it just amazing why do you ask"The Blonde hair Girl Asked

"Well I Been Wanting to join but no one likes my power"

"Oh Well What is It"Blonde

"Oh You Don't Want To Know And Also Can You Take ME To Your Guild" I Asked

She Looked AT ME Then shakes Her Head Yes

I followed Her all the way to the Fairy tail Place. When i enter there was so many people there and then they all turned and looked at me. " Who the Girl Luc " Some Pink Headed Man Ask

"This Is A Person Who IS Interested in Joining the guild " Lucy Said

A Little man With White Hair went up to me and looked in my eyes "show me your Powers"

"Ummmmmm Well I'm A Dragon...Slay Er"

Everyone still looked at me then this Little Girl with Blue hair walked up to me. " What kind of dragon Slayer are YOU"

Well i Ummmmmmm a "I Stopped myself and ran out

What am i doing, everyone will hate me i'm horribly evil. While i was running I Ran into this Black Hair Guy he was shirtless in his underwear when i bumped into him i fell on top of him

We were both Blushing

"Im SO Sorry " Underwear man  
>I Looked at him and realized<p>

That i i

Hated Him

"You should watch where your going" I Said  
>He Laughed and Told me something " If You Want Ur Welcome to FAIRY TAIL as much as you want ummmmm I don't know your name" HE said as he smiled<p>

My Name , No One Has Asked what my name was in so long

"Its Amm..." I Cant tell him " Why Would I Tell You"  
>I Tried to get up and when i did i slip right into his arm but then something bad happened my POWERS they were acting up. All of a sudden a Dark figure Grabbed Underwear boy And Started to Choke Him HE Couldn't Do Anything About When A Red headed Man Came And Attacked it. " Hi My Name Is Loke" He Said When he saw me but then the Shadow grabbed me and ran , This Shadow was my Shadow I Got Scared And Attacked. I Need to Face myself , I Stop And Look back my shadow Disappear when Underwear Man came. " What Was That" He Asked<p>

"It Was Miss Girly Dark Dragon Slayer Magic" A Pink Headed Man Said

HE Looked At ME With Angry eyes. "Is That True" Underwear Man Asked

I Looked at them with fear not again my POWERS. I Screamed And My Shadow Came Back Out. It Started to Attack everyone untill i started to run. WHyyyyyyyyyy WHYYYYYYY ME

I Stopped to Catch my breath when The Pinked Headed Man Jump Out Of No where. " I Have a Deal for you if you can beat me in a fight then you can join Fairy tail" He Said

I looked at him And Shaked my head yes

"Wait NOT RIGHT Now Wait For The NExt Chapter" Said This Blue cat With Wings

" HAppy NOOOO"

**_Chapter 1 Over_**

**_Preview of chapter 2_**

**Everything went black and i saw him swimming to me trying to scream my name "AMMMMMMMM..."**

_Thanks for reading i hoped you liked it Bye_


	2. Chapter 2 A New Beginning

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome back everyone of you who are still reading this" Said Happy

The shirtless boy came back, wait don't do this Natsu power is to much for you" He warned me, but i didn't Listen.

I slowly started to raise my arm and when i made them to my side i whispered " Raven oh Raven, bring on the Darkness, Wings of the Dark Raven" With this Raven wings came on my back and i signal Natsu to fight.

He started to run at me when I use the wings and started to use them to make wind and with that wind, I made a tornado and i put my black fire around the tornado and push it to Natsu. He went to hit it then a ice Crystal sent him flying and the Shirtless guy Grabbed me and froze me...

**2 hours later**

_"...But master she could do something for this group, she had courage to fight Natsu to be in Fairy Tail and your just gonna say no"_

_"She is too Dangers, whenever she get Nervous she attacks everyone around her" Unknown_

"But sir, she does know how to fight and she seems pretty smart"

" _Fine if you guys want to test her go ahead but if she missuses her power i will kick her out faster than Natsu going flying thur the air._

I started to wake up after hearing these voice, at the end of my bed i saw Shirtless guy, He was kinda sad but also looked happy. He saw me getting up and grabbed my hand, " What are you doing" he asked.

"Leaving, i didnt beat Natsu so i Cant.. " He stopped me

" We got the Master to say yes" He told me

**A day Later...**

I walked into Fairy tail with people looking at me wondering who i am. I walked right up to Shirtless guy and Natsu. I Bowed Down " I own you guys so much"

They looked at me weird, then Shirtless , Who name is Gray asked me something " Well you could repay me by going on a date with me."

Then you heard everyone get quiet and some Blue Headed girl Started to Cry ans Scream." Well, I, I Can't" I said.

Everyone Gasped

"why"

I turned and went to the Job Board ignoring everyone, then a Girl Name Wendy walked up to me. "So are you really a Dragon Slayer"

"yea, But i Came from a Village, full of people who love Dragons, But i was kicked out"

"Why, were you kicked out of your town" Ask Natsu

"Well people in this town can understand Dragon, well they Dragon, and they were also Evil Dragon, I Ended up being born a Evil Dragon Slayer and i Could never get in a Guild, That why i knew Fairy Tail HAd to let me in, Cause you guys dont care what the person power is, Also You guys are pretty cool"

"**well guess we will learn more about you when we come back, bye viewer" Said happy**

**Chapter over**


	3. Chapter 3 The new important person

**Chapter begin**

"So you were kicked out cause people thought you were evil" Wendy

"Yea"

"Well then bring us"Erza

"Wait but i..." i was interrupted by Erza,"Bring us or you will be kick out of Fairy tail"

I looked down" Ok but we need to go somewhere else first"

**_A little later_**

We were all walking thur piles of snows with this big building in front of us, and when we entered we saw people dancing like it was a big party. " Hello we are looking for " Someone interpreted Erza

" If you want to talk two of you guys need to sing a Duet" This person started to laugh

"Lucy can you sing" I Turned towards her

"Yea a little i guess"

I grabbed her and we jumped on the stage, we got up there and started to sing Boomerang by Summer set

We were dancing with the song and jumping, I finally had friends. We were having so much fun that even Erza and Wendy got on the stage and started to sing. AFter the song was over everyone in the crowd plus Erza wanted us to sing again so we did and we may of had a few beer to" Ok we are gonna sing ummmmm Animals by the Maroon guy 5 i don't know Lets go"

**The next day**

I woke up and saw everyone that came with us (Carla, Wendy, Erza,Lucy,Gray,Natsu,And Happy) Knocked out. When i got up, I saw my friend that we were looking for " Hey its you" I said as i went up to it

"What you don't Remeber my name "

"Of course i remeber your name Reader"

"Hey, good job but also the Master will be back soon so i Need you to leave"

" Well, i came here cause i need help from you, Trey and Jane"

"I could ask them but the job will has to fast, i would be kick out if i was found hanging around you now where do you want to meet"

"At fairy tail, also do you have a car"

"yea, i will see you soon"

I loaded everyone in the car and brought them home. when we got back everyone woke up " Why did we leave " Said erza sadly

"We couldn't hang around long, ok when my friend come here we will go"

"ok" everyone said

I Got up and went to the Job Wall, there was a job called "Missing Kids"

"Wendy do you want to do a job with me"

Wendy shook her head yes

**_Chapter over... _**_In the next chapter we will find out what happens on the job also we may find out what this new girls name is, JOIN US NEXT TIME ON FAIRY TAIL, A GUILDS LOVE CHAPTER 4_


End file.
